L'amore geloso
by levadura
Summary: 8059 -YamaGoku-. Tenía 18 años, una vida francamente estúpida y angustiante, orientación sexual indefinida, adicción al tabaco y ahora, AHORA, esto. Jodida vida mía.


**Diclaimer: **Yamamoto y Gokudera serían pareja ya, si yo fuera la dueña de tan sensual serie. Pero no es así. Eh. ¿No es triste?

**L'amore geloso.**

Yo sé que estaba celoso. Hace tiempo yo estaba celoso. Celoso de Sasagawa Kyoko.

Celoso de una simple y tonta mujer que lo estaba alejando de mí. Y no es porque fuera mujer, sino porque... ¡_lo estaba alejando de mí_!

La verdad es que siempre me disgustaron las mujeres. Son demasiado ruidosas y cuando algo les gusta se convierten en bestias obsesivas. Transmutan de animales escandalosos e inofensivos a fieras demoníacas capaces de ir hasta el fin del mundo si algo les interesa.

No me gustan. Si me imagino a mi hermana, si llego a pensar si quiera en esa loca que sigue a Juudaime a todos lados, realmente no puedo pensar en cuál me desagrada más de las dos. Oh, creo que escogería a Sasagawa. O creo que _la hubiera escogido_, sin pensarlo…

No sé cuándo fue… oh, creo que fue ese día que me faltaban cigarros. Sí, fue ese día.

Por alguna extraña razón me encontré con ese imbécil "fanático del béisbol" en medio del camino a la casa del Juudaime.

-¡Hey! –me había saludado alzando una mano, como suele hacerlo.

Sonriente, alegre, confiado.

Idiota.

-Hmmhm… - y yo me había limitado a gruñirle, como era costumbre.

Y caminamos en silencio durante un rato, como justamente esperaba que transcurriera lo que quedaba nuestra andanza, si ese tarado no me hubiera despojado del cigarrillo que estaba a punto de encender.

-¿Quéee…? – indignado y manoteando para poner la preciada nicotina a mi alcance, me dispuse a insultarlo; cuando repentinamente la más grande idea concebida jamás pareció encenderle una pequeña bombilla encima de su enorme cabeza dura.

Se lo puso en la boca y después preguntó:

- ¿Me enseñarías? – contorneó una sonrisa radiante, deformando su expresivo y estúpido rostro; como si _ése_ fuera el pensamiento más brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido… _nunca jamás._

Sostuvo el cigarro y lo observó como si fuera el _Santo Grial _y en verdad, EN VERDAD, hubiera golpeado al _citrullo, _de no ser porque aún sostenía mi ÚLTIMO pedazo de tabaco y yo realmente quería fumármelo YA y de una reverenda vez.

-No. –le respondí, arrebatándoselo y encendiéndolo, mientras que le daba las proverbiales primeras aspiradas.

Y entonces, mientras que disfrutaba del placer de no escuchar la voz de ese idiota, el cigarro desapareció de mi boca. Quedé en shock. IBA A MATARLO.

-¡Qué! ¿QUÉ HACES? – no pude reprimir el grito que salió de mi boca, mientras que veía a ese estúpido lagrimear, toser y arrojar mi cigarrillo al suelo. - ¡AHHHHH!

- Es horri-rri-ble… -Yamamoto me miró. ¡Se atrevió a mirarme, ese BASTARDO!. Y sin una pizca de remordimiento; más bien, satisfecho; repuso: -¿Sabías que el exceso de cigarro ayuda al desarrollo del cáncer pulmonar?

Sí, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABÍA! ¿Me importaba? ¡N-O! ¡No! ¡Quería-mi-cigarro!. Al tomarlo del cuello de la camisa me sentí tan liberado, tan poderoso, tan capaz de cortarle la cabeza de tajo con su propia katana.

Cuando de repente… llegamos a la razón principal por la cual empecé esta historia.

No supe cómo describirlo, si la palabra "desilusión" quedaría en la categoría de lo que yo sentí en ese momento. O quizás celos. Sí, muchos celos. Muchos y muy malditos CELOS. O quizás odio. La palabra ODIO se me antoja como la apropiada para ese perfecto momento.

Y la verdad es que en ese instante no adiviné el por qué de la reacción tan exagerada que tuve; pero con los 18 años de edad que teníamos, a pesar que lo hubiera visto miles de veces antes en la escuela, nunca pensé que ESO que Juudaime hacía con Sasagawa fuera normal o… admisible.

Estaba estático, no podía siquiera moverme. Lo peor es que ese enfermo del béisbol me miraba sin saber qué hacer, hasta que finalmente, después de mirarlos de reojo, comprendió la razón de aturdimiento. Se carcajeó con esa estúpida risilla que repudiaba y dijo, con una picardía tan cándida, que ni siquiera él mismo se creyó:

-Crecen tan rápido.

¿Crecen tan rápido?¿CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO? Retomé mi compostura en menos de segundos. Y reí de manera tan mema, que estoy seguro que únicamente el ciego ingenuo de Yamamoto sería el único individuo que no se percataría de que la escena me había incomodado más de la cuenta.

-Supongo – respondí, ya sin ánimos de insultarlo.

Tenía 18 años, una vida francamente estúpida y angustiante, orientación sexual indefinida, adicción al tabaco y ahora, AHORA, **esto**.

Jodida vida mía.

Juudaime era el único que me hacía sentir un roce de calor humano, que me hacía creer mi existencia no era tan horrible del todo. Y ahora…

ESTO.

Me alejé del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Yamamoto, pues él no estaba en ese tiempo dentro del marco de mis prioridades. Mi preocupación era el actual retortijón de tripas que me había dado la escena del beso de Kyoko y el Juudaime y el ácido gástrico que me devoraba las entrañas, no sé por qué razón.

Pero no pude avanzar mucho: Yamamoto me tomó del brazo mientras que emprendía la huída. Estúpido, estúpido, **estúpido**.

-Tengo cosas que hacer – le dije, intentando sonar enojado, fallando olímpicamente en mi intento de mostrarme hostil, saliendo de mi boca un tono, más bien, lastimero; mientras que jaloneaba mi brazo con violencia para que él disolviera la aprehensión.

-Go…

Y en ese junto momento él me abrazó. No sé por qué, pero ambos nos pusimos a llorar como bestias. Creo que primero comencé yo y luego él que, por alguna extraña razón, se contagió de mi tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, sonándome la nariz, una vez que ya no nos abrazábamos. Recuerdo que nos mirábamos de frente.

- No sé. – me dijo, mientras que se enjugaba las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter. – Me da tristeza verte llorar…

Le hubiera pegado. De verdad le hubiera dado con el puño en la cara de no ser porque me sonrió y su gesto fue tan sincero –justo como el del Juudaime- que lo perdoné al instante.

- Gokudera… - me llamó. Y yo estaba totalmente convencido de que si decía una estupidez le partiría el rostro. O lo haría volar en pedacitos. – Pienso que deberíamos intentar salir.

Enarqué una ceja, con serias dudas sobre si él y yo podríamos compatibilizar en cuestiones de gustos, películas, música y ñoñerías como esas ¿a dónde podíamos salir...?

-Como novios –agregó con seriedad.

Creo que esa fue una de las primeras veces que observé un atisbo del actual Yamamoto; un hombre seguro de lo que quiere, centrado, tenaz. Yo en ese tiempo de verdad era un débil mental, o quizás más que eso, porque grité como desquiciado:

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, PERTURBADO?

Y así fue como todo comenzó…

* * *

**L'amore**** e la ****tosse**** non si possono ****nascondere.**

El amor y la tos, no se pueden esconder.

Ovidio**.**

* * *

Puthamadreh. O: no supe cómo traducir "Tenth". Iba a poner "Décimo", pero sonaba… ewww. Así que puse Juudaime, que espero esté bien escrito. Y WTF. Baseball-nut. ¿Loco por el béisbol? Madre mía. Que terror. Bueno. D: Brb.


End file.
